prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Country: Apartment Simulator
Not to be confused with Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns ~Angel Simulator~. Pretty Country: Apartment Simulator (プリティーカントリー・アパートシミュレーター Puritī Kantorī: Apāto Shimyurētā), also known as Pretty Country: Pocket Apartment in Europe, is a life simulation game for Nintendo 3DS. It is the second game in main series, published and developed by Dreaming World. 'Plot' This game takes place at a big town, that can be populated with various Puricharas created from the built in Purichara Maker. These Puricharas can be given a personal voice and personality based on the player's liking. Once each Puricharas is made, they will move into their own apartment on the island, allowing them to explore the island and its various facilities. As more Puricharas are added, more facilities and actifities are unlocked, and may even become friends with another, hanging out in their apartment or outside. 'Gameplay' The gameplay of Pretty Country: Apartment Simulator is similar to that of Tomodachi Life. The player can create new characters, which they named Purichara (portmanteau of "Pretty Country" and "Character"). However, the Tomodachi Life game mechanic of relationship status has been replaced with Love Percentage. If a male and female Purichara get along well enough, they can start to date and even get married, creating their own house to live in together. Married Puricharas can even have Children that will grow up in the house. Once the child gets old enough, it can live in its own apartment or go off as a traveller. Travellers will wait at the dock of town. If the player StreetPass with someone who also has PC:AS, the traveler will go to the other person's island to visit. 'Features' *Players can give the Purichara First Name, Last Name, Nickname, Gender, Birthdate, and Creator. The player can also give Puricharas different voices and personalities, which are divided into four categories, with each category consisting of 4 personality types. Puricharas on same gender cannot marry. *Puricharas have different walking speed, depending on their personality. *Some main parts of the series - such as farming, fishing, mining - have been removed. However, Puricharas can cook using a tool depending on what they will make. *Divorce introduced, but the characters will not divorce whilst still caring for a child in home. This feature returns in Pretty Country: Magical Academy. *A new item: Relationship Booklet. When equiped, the player can see a resident's relationship percentage with each other that displayed on the top screen. It is very similar to Friendship Compact in other games. *There is no gift-giving in Apartment Simulator. The only way to build relationship is taking their sweetheart/spouse on a date, give them a Concert Ticket or Travel Voucher. *Unlike Tomodachi Life, characters on opposite gender, same age group, and not married to each other can only have Friendship Rating. *The game passes in real time, with real clock and calendar. For example if this game is played in December, January, or February, it will be Winter. 'Personality' The Personality feature is quite similar to Pretty Country: Magical Academy. Personalities features four categories: Sweet, Energetic, Formal, and Reserved - with 4 sub-categories for each. Each personality play a role in interaction with other Puricharas. The different personalities of each Purichara will determine: *The way they act or speak. *Who they get along or do not get along with *Who they will have a successful relationship with *Their likes and dislikes on certain items (such as clothing, food, and interior) Some other things in this game are also the interior design and roof colour of a married couple's house. Additionally, when a baby is born, the colour of their clothes is determined on personality they are given, as well as the colour of starting clothes it gains after grows up. '4 Sub-Categories' 'Sweet' Full of imagination and dreams. Will often add a star, heart, and/or musical note symbol into their speech bubble dialogue. *Sweet Soft *Sweet Optimist *Sweet Friendly *Sweet Dreamer 'Energetic' The outgoing type. They are pretty relaxed but can speak a little loud at times. *Energetic Fahionable *Energetic Extrovert *Energetic Graceful *Energetic Brave 'Formal' Loves to study and already knows what they want to be in the future. *Formal Diligent *Formal Adventurer *Formal Clever *Formal Go-Getter 'Reserved' Polite and quiet. Will often add three dots (...) or "Um..." to their sentences. *Reserved Wise *Reserved Creative *Reserved Introvert *Reserved Serious 'Locations' 'Navigation' Category:Pretty Country media Category:Game-only